The present invention relates to a method and system for recording a point in space that is to be used as the viewing point of from which the eye, for example of an artist, will view a scene, for example a copy easel and the subject to be copied and, in particular, it concerns recording the viewing point in such a way as to allow the removal of the eye from this viewing point and return of an eye, not necessarily the same eye or the same viewer, to the same specific viewing point in order to continue viewing with the same perspective as before.
There are known copy easels that are made of transparent materials so as to allow an artist to make a copy drawing of a subject, which is positioned on the opposite side of the easel from the artist.
It is further known that, when using a copy easel, the eye must remain stationary in order for the perspective, scale, and alignment of the drawing to be maintained. Any change in the distance between the artist""s eye and the subject, will effect the scale of any subsequent drawing. Any change in the angle of the line of sight, in relation to the line to infinity, will effect the perspective and alignment of any subsequent drawing.
There is further known, a sighting awning, such as referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,573, that, when attached to a copy easel, defines a sighting opening. This sighting opening, while providing a means to preserve the scale, perspective, and alignment of the drawing, proves to be an inflexible way to define the point in space where the artist""s eye must be in order to effectively use the copy easel. The location of the opening is defined by the awning""s designer, incorporating any limitations brought about by design or manufacturing requirements. Further, this awning restricts the user""s field of vision and obscures portions of the drawing surface.
There is therefore a need for a method and system for recording the exact point in space, which is to be used as the viewing point, of from which the eye of an artist will view a copy easel and the subject to be copied, that is flexible and that allows for the comfort and personal preferences of the artist using the copy easel, and does not restrict the user""s field of vision or obscure portions of the drawing surface.
The present invention is a method and system for recording a point in space that will be used as the viewing point from which the eye of an artist will view a copy easel and the subject to be copied.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, that during use, the elements of the present invention are viewed monocularly, which renders visual perception two-dimensional.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the viewing point is recorded in such a way as to allow the eye to be returned to the recorded viewing point if the position of the eye is changed.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, each reference point, of a first pair of reference points, is designated by use of at least a first graphic form.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, each reference point, of a second pair of reference points, is designated by use of graphic forms, so that the first pair of reference points is located between the second pair of reference points and the eye.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the reference points are positioned so that, when seen from the viewing point, the at least a first graphic form designating the reference points of the first pair of reference points is aligned with a corresponding graphic form designating the reference points of the second pair of reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the eye is returned to the viewing point by changing the position of the eye until each of the at least a first graphic form designating the reference points of the first pair of reference points is aligned with a corresponding graphic form designating the reference points of the second pair of reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the first pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the first pair of reference points, on the transparent drawing surface of a copy easel.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the second pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the second pair of reference points, on a surface behind the copy easel.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the alignment of the two sets of reference points is accomplished by repositioning the second pair of reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the rotation of the second pair of reference points is restricted during transitional movement that occurs during the positioning.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the restriction includes a mechanical element.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the pairs of reference points are incorporated into complimentary portions of a figure, the figure having a normal appearance such that proper alignment of the pairs of reference points will further result in the proper alignment of the portions of the figure so as to make the figure appear to be complete and normal.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the second pair of reference points is designated as end points of a line segment.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the line segment is chosen from a group of line segments of varying lengths.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the line segments are distinguished such that individual line segments are identifiable.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the first set of reference points is incorporated into the figure of a clown face, consisting of a semi-circle, in which facial features have been drawn, that is printed on a card so that the straight edge of the semi-circle is coincidental to the top edge of the card, with the first pair of reference points being the end points of the straight line, and a vertical line that bisects the semi-circle is also printed.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the second set of reference points are chosen from graduations which are incorporated into a drawing of a clown hat that is in the shape of an isosceles triangle with horizontal graduations, and a line which bisects the triangle.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, alignment is accomplished by aligning the two portions of the figure so that the hat appears to be resting directly above the clown face, and the vertical line that bisects the triangle of the hat and the vertical line that bisects the clown face, appear to be a continuous line.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the line may appear as a straight line, or it may appear as a line which bends at an angle at the point of intersection of the hat and the clown face.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the eye may be returned to the viewing point by use of the following steps: align the two lines which bisect the hat and the clown face respectively; align the line segment which is the top of the clown face with the corresponding reference graduation in the hat; move the eye toward or away from the easel until the hat is the same size as the clown face.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the reference points of the second pair of reference points are designated by a device that includes a mechanism that varies the distance between two reference points, enabling the device to designate a pair of reference points that are separated by a selected distance.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the device consists of: a card, into which two vertical slits have been cut, and onto which a triangular hat has been drawn; a transparent crossbar which passes horizontally over the card and through the slits, coming out from under the card at both sides; an opaque bar, printed on the crossbar, which serves as an indicator for the second set of reference points; and an inverted triangle printed above the mid-point of opaque bar.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the device is used in conjunction with a depiction of a clown face, which is printed on a card.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the card that has the clown face printed on it is placed on the drawing surface of the easel.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the card with the hat printed on it is positioned behind the drawing surface of the easel so that the hat appears to be resting directly above the clown face.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the crossbar is repositioned so that the top edge of the opaque bar appears to be contiguous with the top edge of the clown face and the bar disappears behind the card, and the inverted triangle appears to be resting directly on the top of the line that bisects the clown face.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the at least a first graphic form includes implementation as at least two graphic forms, of the first pair of reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the at least a second graphic forms includes implementation as at least two graphic forms, of the second pair of reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the first pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the first pair of reference points, on a track, the track being deployed below the transparent drawing surface of a copy easel, the track being elevated above the surface upon which it is supported, the graphic forms including pointers slidably attached to the track.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the second pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the second pair of reference points, on a rule deployed on a surface behind the copy easel, the graphic forms including pointers slidably attached to the rule.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the alignment includes the positioning being performed on at least one of the pointers of the reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the first pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the first pair of reference points, on a first track, the first track having a first edge, the first track being deployed on a movable frame, the graphic forms including pointers slidably attached to the first track.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the second pair of reference points includes placement of the graphic forms, of the second pair of reference points, on a second track, the second track having a second edge, the second track being deployed on the movable frame such that the second edge is co-planer with the first edge, the graphic forms including pointers slidably attached to the second track.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the alignment includes moving the movable frame until the viewing point lies in the plane of the first and second edges, and the positioning being performed on at least one of the pointers of the reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the first pair of reference points includes placement of the at least a first graphic form, of the first pair of reference points, on a first surface of a frame, the first surface being connected to, extending below and perpendicular to, a front edge of a second surface of said frame, said frame further having a third surface that extends above and perpendicular to the second surface, the third surface also being parallel to the first surface, the frame being supported so as to allow vertical and horizontal rotation, the at least a first graphic form, of the first pair of reference points, being deployed such that the first pair of reference points are located on the edge along which the first and second surfaces are connected.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the second pair of reference points includes placement of the at least a second graphic form, of the second pair of reference points, on a fourth, non-connected surface, the at least a second graphic form, of the second pair of reference points, being deployed such that the second pair of reference points are located on an edge of the fourth surface, the fourth surface being deployed on the second surface and supported by the third surface so as to be perpendicular to the second surface, and orientated such that the edge on which said second pair of reference points is located is the edge of the fourth surface which is in connect with the second surface.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the alignment includes vertical and horizontal rotation of the frame.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, positioning includes vertical movement of the fourth surface.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the designation of the first pair of reference points includes placement of the at least a first graphic form, of the first pair of reference points, on a first surface of a frame member, the frame member being adjustably attached to an easel frame, the easel frame further including foldable legs thereby providing support for the easel frame.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, designation of the second pair of reference points includes placement of the at least a second graphic form, of the second pair of reference points, on a reference component, the reference component being slidably mounted on a second surface of the frame member such that the at least a first graphic form is located between said at least a second graphic form and the eye.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the alignment is accomplished by the positioning being performed on the frame member and the reference component.
There is also provided according to the teachings of the present invention, a system for making a copy drawing of a subject, the system comprising: a) a copy easel, configured with a transparent drawing surface and a base which holds the drawing surface substantially vertical while in use; and b) an apparatus for designation of reference points, the apparatus being adjustable so as to allow for alignment of the reference points.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the transparent drawing surface and the base are constructed of a single piece of transparent material with the base extending behind the drawing surface.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the apparatus for designation of reference points includes a figure, which designates a first pair of reference points, is fixed upon the drawing surface, an alignment piece, upon which a figure that designates a second pair of reference points is depicted, and a mechanism that restricts the movement of the alignment piece to a preferred direction of alignment fixed to a top surface of the base.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the apparatus for designation of reference points includes an elevated graduated track and a graduated rule both of which are deployed on the surface below the copy ease, the graduated track and the graduated rule each including at least two slidably attached reference pointers.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the apparatus for designation of reference points includes a movable frame including two graduated rules, the graduated rules being co-planer, both of the graduated rules including at least two slidably attached reference pointers.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, there is further included a device for covering an eye.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, there is further included a device for supporting a head of a user.